Happy Endings
by Soreye
Summary: Rose has a chance, as unlikely and impossible as it seems, to return to the man from the stars. One shot, AU for Turn Left, reunion fic.


Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who. Every bold part of the story is from various seasons of Doctor Who, various scenes, etcetera, all copyright BBC, which I don't own. The writers get credit for all of their wonderful characters and plot lines.

I intended to get this finished before series 4 started, but I'm lazy and I get it out afterwards. I do know that there are a lot of things that don't quite match up with the series, but I like it this way and you can deal. That's what fan fiction is!

I would also like to thank my beta, for beta-ing this even though it has some spoilers!

**BEWARE SERIES 4 SPOILERS!**

_(Dedicated To: Danielle; "Rose's Back!")_

* * *

It had been a year for her. One year and this was the end.

**This was the day she died.** More in the figurative than literal sense, of course.

She had thought she was going back. Back to her world. Back to her better life.

Oh well.

Life went on for her, but she asked her mum and Mickey and Pete to just let her wait. She had stolen a transmitter from Torchwood, and set it at TARDIS frequencies. Rose needed hope.

Here she was. Five hours, 29 minutes. (**"Always wait five and a half hours"** )

She checked her watch again.

5...4...3...2...1!

Nothing.

She sighed.

_Eee-ohh-eee-ohh!_

The sound of the TARDIS blasted through the bay. Rose ran towards the box, which was appearing slowly.

The door opened, but it wasn't the Doctor.

His hair was lighter, his eyes were green, his suit was black. Worst of all, he wore  
_Nikes_.

The TARDIS was different, too. First of all, He was white on the inside. Plain, boring, clean old white. It was like an old 1960s sci-fi television show version of a spaceship.

The parallel Doctor looked at Rose. She could almost believe from the sparkle in his eye that he was _her_ Doctor.

No, this was the parallel Doctor.

Did he have someone that was Rose's equivalent? Why was the TARDIS a he? _Could he take her back?_

Rose shook her head to bring herself back to earth.

"You're not Lily, are you?" he said quietly. "You look like her."

His voice was different, too. A different accent, one she couldn't quite place.

She laughed.

"You sound like her."

He smiled.

"You're not the Doctor, are you?" she smiled. "Not my Doctor, anyways."

He frowned.

"What planet--no, universe-- are you from?" he said, and took out a pair of 3-D glasses. Which, in this universe, were yellow and green.

"You've been through the void, haven't you?" he said, "You're from a parallel world!"

"Is it really that obvious?" Rose laughed.

Then, the Doctor laughed.

"Yes."

It was a rhetorical question. The Doctor should've known that.

"And you found me? What are the chances of that?" she already knew what he was going to say.

"Picked up a signal. Alien, yet not, I thought. Someone was contacting a TARDIS, or at least trying to. I thought it was Lily. She looked like you, like I said. She, um, she-"

Rose gave him a weak smile. So her transmitter _had_ worked.

She looked at him again. He was different, she could feel it. He radiated angst. She hoped the Doctor from her universe wasn't moping like this.

"This Lily -- you traveled with her?"

He nodded.

"What happened?"

"She left. I regen--changed, and she left me. Thought she might've changed her mind and tried to-to-" he took a deep breath and continued, "tried to contact me."

"Sorry," was all Rose could say. Was that what would've happened if she'd have left?

"It's fine,' he said coolly. "Now, I'm supposing you want to go back."

"What?" she shook herself back to reality again.

"Yeah. Definitely."

"Are you sure?" he asked her carefully.

"Positive."

"Anyone else wanna come?" the Doctor asked, pulling out what appeared to be a sonic wrench out of his pocket. He quickly scanned her with it, apparently tracing her universe of origin.

"I'll ask." She said.

Rose ran back to her family.

Minutes passed.

She came back alone.

"They're fine here," she said, not a trace of bitterness in her voice.

He pointed to a small, metal 'rock'. It lay in the sand, alien and harsh.

"Now, that's going to open up, like a portal, like a rift. You jump through that, land on the other side. No coming back, not unless he has his own rift manipulator. But I warn you, you might not end up right where you want right away. You may "drift" in various places. One moment you'll be there and another it'll seem like your back here, but eventually--"

"I get the idea," she said, not that she did, but the prospect of going back just seemed so…fantastic, so brilliant, that she didn't care.

"Ready?"

She nodded. He pressed a button on the 'rock' and a portal of light radiated out of it. It appeared like an aurora of light, radiating out of it like a dream.

Rose stood poised, feet away from the portal, and stopped.

"Thanks, Doctor, thank you for--"

He cut her short.

"Good luck!"

She paused once more.

"Doctor-- this Lily, good luck with her."

Rose stood back from the portal. It should shining, shimmering, like a beacon.

Beacons are exactly what they mean. A beacon, that very word, draws people like moths to a porch light.

Rose had never noticed a small cottage off the beach, and neither had the Doctor, nor her family.

They _all_ noticed it when a door slammed and a person that looked very much like Rose ran out.

"Doctor! Wait!" she screamed.

She finally reached them.

"Oh, Doctor, I'm sorry, and I shouldn't have left, I should've given you a chance, (why in the world are you here, anyways?), and I was so stupid and-" he interrupted her with a big hug.

_Happy Endings_, and for once Rose thought bitterly, _I__ts always happy endings for everyone but me._

"Bye. And thanks, you know, for everything."

Her final goodbye.

Rose ran into the light.

* * *

At first she thought there had been some terrible mistake, but the other Doctor's words came back to her.

She drifted, it seemed, to a place in London. **Police sirens rang out into the streets, and people gathered around a place sectioned off with 'DO NOT CROSS' tape. She leaned casually against the police fence.**

**A red-haired woman was talking loudly to her, it seemed. **

**"Listen, there's this woman, that's gonna come along, a tall, blonde woman called Sylvia. Tell her, 'that bin there,'" she said, pointing, "Alright? It all makes sense. That bin there!" she smiled crazily and ran off.**

**Rose turned around solemnly.** How long would she 'drift' like this?

**She turned again and walked away. To any bystanders, she would have faded**, but to Rose, it was different. She went through the void in one terrifying second.

Next moment she was in London, zeppelins and all.

Another minute passed and she was talking to a random person off the street, almost being hit by a car in a car chase, then bumping into a nice lady at some hospital, being temporarily mistaken as a politician's substitute assistant.

Just when she thought she couldn't bear it anymore, Rose existed.

She could feel herself being transported for real into her universe, as if there was time passing quickly as she had jumped through the portal.

She blinked into reality.

**Rose sprinted a few steps to stop herself from falling, and ran right into the street.**

**She looked around quickly, and saw a red-haired woman staring at her.** **She had appeared in a flash of white light, hardly inconspicuous.**

Years as a Torchwood employee and companion with the Doctor had taught her one thing. Always be prepared to make an excuse.

"**Was that fireworks?" she said loudly.**

The woman peered towards where she had appeared.

"Come on! I can't go one little trip somewhere normal without some kind of trouble finding me. I don't know why I even stick around. I bet I sound insane, but you look like you just came from nowhere! What is it, a rift in time?" the woman laughed at the thought.

"I'm Donna, by the way!"

"Rose." she said quietly.

"So you must be some type of alien! What kinda name is _Rose_ for an alien?"

She decided Donna was a bit dense.

Suddenly a woman came running down the sidewalk.

"Donna, did you see that? She just appeared. That's amazing! What is it, a teleport?" she asked Rose.

Rose looked over her quickly. She seemed smart, sensible, and kinder than Donna.

A painful silence followed and she realized the question was pointed at her.

"I guess you could say that," she laughed.

"By the way, I'm Martha Jones, and this is Donna Noble."

"Rose." she said again.

"I thought teleports wouldn't be around for a 'undred years or so. You're not from the future, are you?" said Donna.

"I'm guessing you're a time traveler?" she asked Martha, who nodded suspiciously.

"What did you say your name was again?"

"Rose. Rose Tyler."

"Rose Tyler? You haven't traveled with a man--"

Rose nodded.

"So you're telling me that you are the almighty, brilliant, fantastic, wonderful, legendary Rose Tyler that we've heard so much about? I don't believe you for a second. Sorry sweetheart, but you're honestly not the one I was looking for. I mean, from what I know you should be some super smart, super powerful genius or whatever! It shouldn't have taken you this long to get here. If you were even half of what the Doctor said—"

"Donna," Martha whispered. "Shut up."

"Where _is_ the Doctor?" Rose asked. That was what she had been waiting for.

Martha gestured vaguely down the street.

He was waiting outside the TARDIS, leaning casually against the doors and reading a book.

Rose called out to him.

It took him a moment to realize it was her, not Martha or Donna. He dropped the book and just stared at her.

**His eyes shined with tears she never remembered. His chin quivered. Somehow, he looked older, more sad, to her, but that's what time had done to him.** She was different, too.

Rose couldn't stand it a second longer.

She was there in a moment, hugging a very surprised Doctor.

As the questions poured out of his mouth (and everything else out of Donna's), she thought of her mum's goodbye.

_"We're happy here, sweetheart. We belong here, we fit in better than we did over there! This world couldn't survive without us!"_

_"I can't come back, mum. I'm sorry."_

_"You've worked hard, you deserve it. We all need our 'Happy Endings', sometimes."_

Rose reflected on the past. Tears and laughter always seemed to be hand in hand, just how she and the Doctor were now.

Everything was perfect now. And as Rose thought of her family and friends left in her other world, she wished them a wonderful, fantastic life. Donna and Martha, somehow they fit in the picture, too.

They all deserved their happy endings.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading! I really loved writing this, not matter how horrible you think it is, because I've always wanted to write a Doctor Who fan fiction with an all around happy ending.

I tried to stay as close as I could to Series four, while still going my own way a bit.

If this is the way it ends (which I doubt it will be), please don't say I copied. All of the bold scenes came from YouTube videos of filming, the series preview, and actual episodes.

Please Review!


End file.
